Tables are visual instruments that are used to organize and store information in a structured format that typically includes a plurality of horizontal rows and a plurality of vertical columns. Often the rows and columns of a table have names or labels indicating a description of the data included therein. Tables are commonly used in many fields such as communication, research, analytics, and data storage, to name a few. For example, tables are commonly used to store data in a database (e.g., relational databases, file database, etc.) because of the structured format of the table. Tables are also commonly used in spreadsheets and files to provide viewers with an organized and orderly view of related data. Those more familiar with generating tables may further sophisticate a table by adding metadata, headers, footers, annotations, and the like.
Tables can be a useful mechanism for organizing two-dimensional data. However, one of the primary drawbacks of a table is the density of data that can be present in the table is not always easy to comprehend without expending a significant amount of time reading through the data, glancing at the headings, and possibly doing additional calculations. For example, a table may include hundreds, thousands, or even millions of values. In some cases, a user may need to read data one cell at a time to acquire and understand information from the table while also comparing each data value to both a column header and a row header. Furthermore, it can be difficult for the user to understand a relationship between different cells of data included in the table without reading the data values from most or all of the cells in the table.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.